She Knew It Would Be Empty
by kenzydoo1994
Summary: Samantha Jones, sixteen-year-old Gryffindor decides to go dancing in the Empty Great Hall. Sirius Black joins her. One Shot! R&R Please! Rated T for the occasional swear word.


**Sam POV **

Smiling to herself, Sammy quickly made her way down the steps and towards the Great Hall. She knew it would be empty at this time, though she didn't much care. Having a big space all to herself was a fantasy. It would be great to dance around in there. Lowering her lids till her blue eyes were half seen, she peeked through the oak door. Turning to make sure no one was looking, the sixteen year old Gryffindor entered the large room. Just as she had hoped, all of the house tables were pushed off to the sides. Pulling her wand out of her robes, she cast what she thought was a soundproof charm on the room's walls (it didn't work). Then, without hesitating, she thought hard about her favorite slow song. Finally remembering it, she cast another spell, letting the smooth and slow melody fill the room. The lovely notes filled her hair and rang in her ears. Then, she began to dance.

Slowly, gently, she glided through the room as if there were no care in the world. Sammy hummed the tune that guided each of her steps. It soothed her and she was entranced. All she wanted to do was dance. Dance. Be free.

**Sirius POV **

He knelt in silence, carefully scrutinizing the scene before him. As he peered around the corner of dungeons, looking beyond the darkness and into the distance, he could make out two distinct figures; Slytherins. They were his prey, and he was the predator. Everything was set, and all he had to do was to sit by and wait. Sirius Black was not a patient one, though, and he began to bounce in excitement. He did wish James was here to see it all, but he was elsewhere, lost in his own thoughts. Sirius had yet to experience whatever it was that James was going through, so he tended to leave the man be.

Much to his dismay, the two Slytherin boys - for that was what they turned out to be - ended up turning around. What?! All his hard work brought to shambles. He growled. It was the perfect plan, and as the figures melted away in the distant gloom, he felt his own spirits going in that direction as well. Slightly irritated, he gave up. Somebody would eventually fall into his little trap of doom, but he did not feel inspired to watch any longer.

It wasn't until he was heading up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall did he hear the music. It was faint, but coming from the Great Hall. Curious, he headed in that general direction, walking up to the opened doors and observing the scene. He found his fellow sixth year Gryffindor, Samantha Jones, dancing gracefully along the empty floors without a care. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned against the doorframe, and watched her with a grin on his face.

**Sam POV **

She closed her eyes and continued to sway to the music. The music was nearing it's end and she was leaping and gliding faster on the floors. That was when she heard it. The doors had opened. The music ended abruptly, and she stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked in the doors general direction. Her eyes widened as she saw she was not alone.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here"

She wasn't mad about not having the room to herself anymore. Sammy didn't really mind at all. But Sirius Black was standing there. Why was he here?!

**James POV **

James walked in, singing a little song to himself gleefully. After what had happened to past night to him and Lily was just too good to repeat to anyone, anyone but Sirius Black.

James did a little dance, yet stopped as he noticed two figures standing in the hall.

_Anyone but Bellatrix and Snape!_ He begged inside his head.

As he drew nearer, he was glad to announce they were fellow gryffindors, one of them his best mate.

_But would Sirius laugh at what happened? _James thought, bringing himself closer to Sam and Sirius.

They looked awfully nice together... James thought curiously as he tilted his head, looking at the two of them.

**Sam POV **

Looking down, but peering out of the corners of her eyes, Sammy caught sight of James coming towards them. Oh great... they're going to laugh at me... she thought sadly to herself. Strange how when these two are together, one always suspects something to happen.

"Go ahead... laugh at me. I don't care." she said softly, blush rising to her pale cheeks.

**Sirius POV **

She performed some more dance moves, eyes closed before she recognized his presence. He continued to lean in the doorway, watching her reaction. She didn't seem completely embarrassed, which was good. He admired the fact that she never seemed easily embarrassed - either that or she was just really good at hiding her true emotions. All that bombed when she blushed and looked slightly abashed. Well, she was good at the start.

"Watching you dance," he informed her casually, as if this were plainly obvious. He just looked her up and down. "You are a good dancer, you know." Compliments usually weren't his thing, but this was the truth this time. "Isn't it a bit...difficult to dance to a slow song by yourself?" He always thought so, but then again, he never really tried it before.

He had not noticed another presence until he felt like somebody was watching him. Unfolding his arms, he turned around to see James Potter heading in their direction. Better than Bellatrix - waaay better. He smirked up at his mate, who seemed to be in an extremely happy mood. Perhaps things had gone well between him and Lily? He didn't know the full detail yet, but he was going to shake them out of James sometime very soon.

"I ain't gonna laugh at you," he told her, chuckling a bit, which turned into a small laughter. "Okay, maybe a little. At least you have the guts to show your moves." He grinned.

**Sam POV **

"Thanks." she smiled, recovering from her slight embarrassment. "Um, yeah. Sometimes it can be hard, but I try my best." Sammy was very surprised to have received a compliment from Sirius Black. She smiled gratefully.

"Hi James." she said when he walked closer towards them, a goofy grin plastered on his face. She assumed Lily. Maybe.  
She placed her hand to her heart sort of in a dramatic fashion. "How could you laugh at me?" A giggle softly escaped her pink lips before she could stop it. "You are probably just jealous that you can't dance"

**Sirius POV **

She seemed a bit pleased with his compliment, stating that it could be difficult without a partner. He would imagine so, but he had always had a partner when it came to his own dancing. When his parents held parties, they forced him to dance with family friends, whose daughters were around his age. He would much rather dance with the littler girls who liked to do the Hokey Pokey. It was a much more amusing dance, the Hokey Pokey, even if they say it was a muggle dance.

She said a curt hello to James before turning back to him. She looked fakely shocked at his laughter, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what it was about the scene before him that made him laugh - maybe it was just her, or the fact that she was dancing. Whatever it was, her next comment made him straighten up.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Jones?" he asked, brows raised in a demanding fashion. "I'll have you know that we Blacks are excellent dancers, and Sirius Black never runs away from a challenge." It wasn't exactly that his pride was hurt or crushed in any way, but he would definitely love to show off the fact that even he could dance properly. He walked forward and bowed to Sam in a playful manner, straightening up and offering his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Jones?" he said in a fake formal voice, trying so hard not to grin, but was beginning to fail at it miserably. "So that I can show you how horribly WRONG you are." The grin appeared now, long and stretching across his face.

**Sam POV**

"I guess it just might be Mr. Black." she smiled with a playful glare. "I would never expect you to back away from a challenge"

She was rather shocked at first that he intended to prove his skills by asking her to dance, but considering the current happenings, she decided not to say no. Curtsying to his bow and taking his hand she smiled.

"Of course." Sammy watched as he tried to push aside his amusement, failing ever so miserably. "I don't know... I think I just might still be RIGHT."

**Sirius POV **

Sam didn't mind playing along, which was good. He was about to give her a run for her money. He could be elegant...well, maybe. He supposed that it depended upon what one would call 'elegant.' His habits weren't always to one's liking, but then again, he never cared much for what others thought of him. He learned that from his dear folks, whom were always throwing insults at him that he tended to ignore nowadays.

She took his hand and he glided across the floor a couple steps. He gently swung her around so that his hand now rested on one side of her waist, the other caught in the offered hand and held up. The music slowed to some sort of waltz, which he immediately got into. He stepped lightly, keeping his face in a grin. He didn't have to look down at his feet or count. He elegantly glided her along the floor, perfectly in time, not stepping on her feet at all.

"How is this, Miss Jones," he said, the grin turning into a wide smile. "I'm good and you know it." He twirled her around once before returning to their former position, gliding across the room as he led her.

**Sam POV **

She had to admit, he was a fairly good dancer. The only thing at even really appeared weird to her about all of this, was that she had never really danced with a guy. Her father, yes. Anyone outside of family? No. Sammy didn't really mind, though. She just let her thoughts slip away as Sirius led her across the floors. She lost all cares to the music, just loving where she was at right now.

He spun her a few times, and she felt free once more, free to be who she was, and that was very rare. She hardly ever felt this way before. Only, mostly, when she was dancing.

"You're good..." she smiled. "I will take it into consideration"

**Sirius POV **

She seemed pleased with his work, not to mention happy. He smiled as she did, enjoying the feeling of dancing with a girl worth dancing with. All those other girls from the rich side of the world, those with all the money in the world who couldn't afford any manners, were not the best of company. Not to mention that they couldn't dance much anyway, and if there were a competition, throw him in a dress and he would beat them all!

She smiled, admitting that he was indeed a good dancer. He smiled and chuckled a bit as they spun in their waltz. "Why, is that a confession, Miss Jones?" he asked, raising a brow. "Am I...good? Or great?" He smirked now, dipping her with one strong hand and twirling her back up with the same hand. He was good like that, not to mention strong. It wasn't like she was heavy, though, for she wasn't. He led her in waltz for some more moments before lifting her up in the air and spinning around before landing her back on her feet lightly at the same spot in which he had picked her up.

**Sam POV **

She got a thoughtful look on her face and smiled. "You are... average. I highly doubt you could top my dad, but... outside of family... you're alright Sirius Black"

She gladly let him dip her back and twirl her once more. She liked how he danced. He was great. But it wasn't like she was going to say that! Right? But, when he lifted her up into the air, she knew she was really sort of wrong. He wasn't just great. He was _wonderful!_ Oh, how she admired that. No one she knew was even close to his personality either. He was smart and witty, like her. Sirius was strong and didn't put up with any crap; again, like her. Sammy never really thought she would run into someone like him, but now, she knew she had. And she loved it.

**Sirius POV **

He watched that playing smile on her face as she told him that he was average. He gave a harsh little laugh, intended to cause that incredulous effect. "You know I'm excellent," he boasted in jest, spinning her quickly before throwing her in the air again. "Amazing, at that," he added thoughtfully as they continued with their waltz. It was quite pleasant, dancing with Sam. She was really good, herself.

He chuckled again. "How do you think I got so good? Dancing with my mom?" That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. If his mother ever touched him, he would die of shock, or worse. "She wouldn't let me touch her even if she were falling into a pit of lava." That was a stupid idea. Why did he say that? He didn't mean to get so personal. Some people knew about the Black family and got a very vague idea of what the Black family was like, but not many people knew what it was like for him personally. Quickly wanting to change the subject, he reached into her pocket and took out her wand, too lazy to go digging for his own. He flicked it and the music changed into something more modern, a fast beat. He replaced the wand in her pocket and slid away from her for a moment, sliding back in and grabbing her hands at her side.

"Ready to get fast?" he asked her, grinning enormously.

**Sam POV **

"Maybe... Sirius Black, you boast too much." A giggle passed her soft pink lips, as he spun her again. Being brought up into the air again, almost made her lose her breath. She knew it had already made her thought process melt away. Rather a shocking thing, seeing as that had never happened before. Was it his fault? Who was she kidding?! It was! Oh, that Sirius Black.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as he mentioned his mother. Samantha couldn't exactly sympathize because she hadn't been through anything like that. Her parents had always loved her. But, hearing the way he spoke about it, she felt weird... almost as if her insides had dropped five hundred feet. She couldn't even begin to imagine her mom treating her like that. Simply letting it all slide away, she focused on what was going on right now.

"Hey!" she giggled as he grabbed for her wand. "You are really lazy, you know that"

When he asked her if she wanted to try dancing a little more upbeat, she couldn't say yes fast enough. Soon the quick beat filled the Great Hall, and she was moving around quicker and faster than ever before.

**Sirius POV **

He laughed at her comment. "Maybe...but then again, can you blame me?" He laughed and spun her around one last time. She was easy to dance with, which was good. He did not like the look she gave him at the mention of his mother. Clearly she didn't know, but then again, not many people did. He wanted to kick himself and feed his soul to a Dementor for letting something like that slip. He was just so used to James, with whom he spilled his entire life to. He pretended not to care, shrugging.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it," he told her, grinning to lighten up the mood. "I don't care much." No, he was just used to it. He did always wish that his parents didn't look at him as if he had some contagious disease, but he couldn't really help that. At first, he tried to please his parents. Now he just wanted to anger them for the pleasure of it. There wasn't much they could do to him now that he was older. Beatings never worked and getting grounded was always debatable.

She was enthusiastic about the dance floor, quickly moving about. He smiled, liking her enthusiasm. He moved about with her, twirling her fast sometimes, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up at other times. "Have you ever tried this?" He did a one handed cartwheel, the only thing he really knew how to do. He used to practice with Regulus down the stairs to piss his father off when he was trying to read the Prophet, for it made so much noise down the old staircase.

**Sam POV **

She shrugged and sblack personed. "Not really. You know, I can be the same way at times." Stupid Sam! Way to point out the obvious ... Ugh. She could tell he hadn't liked her trying to sympathize with him, so she decided to not do it again. It seemed to bum him out. But it had been nice having him confide in her about his mom. She liked considering the thought he might actually trust her.

"I didn't think you would." she smiled. "I just need to learn to keep my nose out of other peoples' business. That's all. So, it's not really your fault." Her eyes drifted down to their moving feet. She tried to let the music consume her again. It took only a few seconds before she was way back into the music once more.

She loved being twirled, this last twirl made her squeal with delight. She loved feeling light and free. It was almost one of the only (out of a very few) things that made her happy. Considering she was happy the majority of the time, that would be kind of hard for a lot of people to think about. She watched as he did a one handed cartwheel. She applauded him, then got a thoughtful look on her face. "I haven't quite tried that one... but I do know how to do this"

And with that, Sammy flipped over, putting all of her body weight into her hands, standing on them. She walked around for a few seconds before falling over. Flat. On. Her. Backside. It didn't really hurt, but made her gasp in surprise all the same. After she landed, she started laughing till she was nearly crying from it.

**Sirius POV **

She seemed to understand where Sirius was getting at when they spoke of his mother. It wasn't a topic he was most comfortable conversing about, and his mother would probably say the same. Some people who came over to visit wouldn't even know that she had another son besides Regulus, but when they learned that he was a Gryffindor (if they ever found out), then they all understood her reasoning for keeping his existence at bay. He shrugged at Sam. "It's not your fault, Sam. I shouldn't have brought it up." He moved quickly with the music.

He was probably the only person in the entire school that called her Sam. Most called her Sammy, but he didn't find that too becoming. So he called her Sam, and enjoyed the fact that he was the only one that did so. He always wondered if she truly hated it. Well, he kept calling that Gemma girl Emma for some reason, because he kept 'forgetting' that first G, so he probably wouldn't stop. He smirked at the thought.

She squealed with pure delight as he twirled her around. He chuckled, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Like that, do you?" he said, grinning and grabbing her by the waste. This time, he literally tossed her into the air, hands releasing her body but strongly catching her back. He resumed the regular position as they danced about soe more.

She ended up doing some sort of handstand, which he found impressive. He wasn't the acrobatic type, to be honest. He could really only do some flips. He watched as she fell. Naturally, he might have helped her or been worried, but he never worried much about Samantha Jones getting hurt. She laughed, and he laughed hysterically along with her. "Well that was something!" he said, walking over to her and sitting down cross-legged in front of her. "You okay?" She was laughing so hard that she was almost tearing up, which made him laugh.

**Sam POV **

"Okay, Sirius." she replied with a small smile. "I understand." the she thought. She didn't exactly understand, so she added: "To an extent"

He called her Sam. And him only. She liked it. He was different. The name was different. She had never been called Sam before. Sammy or plain Samantha. But Sam? Nope. She liked it. A. Lot. A smiled always spread across her face when he called her that. It was weird. How she felt as if goosebumps were breaking out all over her. It was... just weird. Then the thought hit her. Did she like Sirius Black?

"Yes!" she gasped as he tossed her in the air. Sam squealed again and grinned. She loved how strong he felt when he caught her. It was amazing.

Sirius sat in front of her and she smiled. "You decide to join me, huh? Be careful, I hear that I bite." She dipped her head back and laughed again. She never laughed! This was... different.

**Sirius POV **

No, she didn't really seem to understand. Her intentions were very nice, though. At least she would drop the subject. He never really told anybody besides the other Marauders about his life at home and his arrogant mother, his god for a brother, don't-give-a-dn father, and even his notorious cousins. No, he hated the whole lot of them - except Andromeda, for she wasn't like her sisters. He nodded at Sam in understanding.

Sam squealed again in pure delight, gasping when he tossed her up in the air. She clearly did, for she looked exhilarated. He chuckled when he caught her, for he found her reaction amusing. He officially deemed themselves the best dancers in the entire school. If ever there was a ball, they would take home first prize for being so amazing. He smiled just at the thought, finding it humorous.

When he sat in front of her, her comment made him nod. "Oh yeah! I forgot." He slid his leg length backwards so that they were a good distance away from each other. He sat up straight and grinned. "Phew. That was close. The last thing I need is to be mauled by you." He pretended to wipe worry sweat from his forehead. He sat there for a moment, pondering what to say.  
Coming up short of ideas, he shrugged, sighed, and flung himself backwards so that he was lying on his back, arms spread out. Why he did this, he had no real idea except for something to do. Then again, this was actually comfortable. He grinned at his movement but lay there motionless.

**Sam POV **

"I was kidding." she snickered, knowing he was kidding too. "Mauled by me, eh?" Sam raised and eyebrow, flickers of playfulness in her sparkling blue eyes. She looked up at the ceiling. The room was so quiet now. Now, that the music had stopped. She sighed and moved over by his side, unsure what to do now.

"So..." she bit her lip, struggling to find an interesting topic of conversation to offer. When Sirius flung himself flat on his back, his arms spread out, she smiled. Sam leaned over him and smiled, she kept her face just enough far away from his, to make sure he didn't think she was trying to kiss him or anything... "I don't know what to talk about. And that's kind of surprising because I always have something to talk about..." she was babbling, and she knew it. Ugh!

**Sirius POV **

She was kidding, but of course he knew that already. She was the type of girl that tended to joke around - a rare thing, considering that she had actually made him laugh on a few occasions. Sometimes he liked to pride himself in being the funny one, always making others laugh. She just did it naturally, or so it seemed to him. He lay on his back, arms spread out, when she leaned in closer to him.

He just smiled up at her, watching the playfulness dance in her beautiful blue eyes. Man were they pretty. Of course, he never really got a close up of them before, so he supposed it was only natural to feel that way. Her face was a small distance away as she babbled about how she didn't have anything to talk about. He chuckled, shoulders shaking a bit.

"Seems like you can talk about not talking about anything," he teased, looping one of his arms behind his head. "But while we are speaking about nothing, did anyone tell you that you have really pretty eyes?" He said it so casually that it almost seemed as if he meant nothing by it. However, it was a true fact. He tilted his head curiously at her.

**Sam POV **

He stared up at her. This made her a little nervous, but not quite enough that it was obvious. She liked that he was nice to her. It had been kind of strange at first, but she learned to get used to it. A smile popped on her face. When he chuckled at her, she felt as if her heart were trapped in a cage, trying desperately to break free.

His comment about her eyes made her breath catch in her throat. Sirius Black just commented her. "No... um... not really... just my family, but I figure they don't count, and my old friend Celeste from a long time ago. She and I don't speak anymore since she started acting stupid... and..." God! The babbling! Would it ever end?!

**Sirius POV **

His eyes wandered the Great Hall, gazing at the ceiling. The sun was hiding behind the scenery of clouds. The day was still beautiful, as the sky was still blue and pretty. He enjoyed days such as this, for they were good to go outside in. He was indoors with Sam, though, but oddly enough he seemed okay with this.

She seemed a bit taken aback at his compliment, babbling on about some family members. Was he really that alienated in the comment aspect? He figured that he commented people a lot, but she was not the only one that would react to any compliment. He mentally shrugged it off, figuring that it was no big deal to him. He did listen to her prattling and chuckled again, nodding a bit.

"Celeste...sounds like an interesting character," he told her with a playful smile. He shrugged then as the silence fell over them. What would they talk about now? Well, he wasn't sure if she noticed her own prattling, but he didn't mind it too much. However, he could go off and be random himself.

"Ask me something," he told her. "Ask me anything in the entire world." He told this to people he would meet whenever they were followed by that awkward silence. He would always answer truthfully - usually. Sometimes he would lie, but then again, he had no idea what Sam might ask of him.

**Sam POV **

The lighting in the Great Hall was amazing. She loved how the sky was still a magnificent blue color. This meant it wasn't very late at all. How long had they been in here anyways... ?

"She was, until she turned stupid..." Sam snicker-smiled. Awkward silences... oh how she hated them. Why did she have to lean over him?! Why?! She figured it was kind of awkward because of that. She decided to play a little game. Hopefully it worked!

"Um... truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?" a smiled appeared as she thought of all the things she could do. It didn't really matter though. "It's, like, the mega super version of truth or dare." She wasn't about to ask him a random question. Her heart kept screaming something else though... and Sammy didn't know how much longer she could keep it from breaking loose and out through her voice.

**Sirius POV **

He watched her as she explained this friend of hers, Celeste. What an interesting name. It wasn't one that was usually used among people, and it reminded him of Astronomy, with the stars and moons and planets. He wondered what a girl named Celeste would look like, and smiled just at the thought of a girl with a star-shaped face. She used a little snickering grin that he chuckled at again. Her attempts were humorous.

"Ah, the old Truth-or-Dare game," he said, relaxing back on his arm behind his head as he pretended to contemplate on which option to pick. He wouldn't mind doing a dare, but what sort of dare would she tell him to do? She would expect him to do it, and he would expect himself to do it as well, for he wasn't going to back down from something like that, and he was sure that she knew this. Truth sounded like a good option, and what sort of promise would he make?

He sighed, giving up in defeat. He shrugged as if he couldn't decide. "They are all so...tempting. Let's go with truth first, dare after, and promise at the end." That seemed sufficient to him. Hopefully she could cope with three different demands, but knowing Sam, he figured she could. He smiled and waited for her response, wondering what sort of things would be brewing through her devious mind at the moment.

**Sam POV **

She decided to go with simple stuff. Because then, it would be her turn. She guessed anyway. Thinking of anything she could, she came up with three plainly-simple ideas.

"Okay, here's your truth. If you could have any wish granted... what would it be?" she smiled. "Then, your dare would be... to do the splits... and promise to..." she choked. What was she going to make him promise?? _Yikes!_ He would probably expect something good... so she just blurted the first thing out that popped into her mind. "Promise to not lie to me..." she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if that was possible, but it was the best she had.

**Sirius POV **

He waited patiently for her response, giving her time to think. All the possibilities. He knew that soon it would be his turn, when he completed his own. What would he ask her? There were many things that he could, but he felt stupid for even thinking about asking her. He needed something good...he needed inspiration. His eyes searched the Great Hall until she finally spoke, giving him his instructions. First: If you could have any wish, what would it be? Many things, but he wasn't sure which one to tell her. He decided to go with a more playful approach.

"Any wish, huh?" he said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, first I would wish to hang my House-Elf out from a window, but I could do that anyday, accepting whatever consequences that would me." His mother would surely kill him, despite how rude and terrible the creature was to him. "Since that wouldn't work, I would wish..." He paused to think about it. He would wish that Remus wasn't a werewolf anymore, because it was clearly a painful process for him and caused him much trouble as it was. He wasn't about to say that in front of Sam though, for it was an absolute secret. "...for a real muggle experience." He had never even set eyes on a muggle before.

Second: Do a split. Could he physically do a split? He had no idea, nor had he ever tried. "You want me to do a split or give you a banana split?" he asked, getting up and standing in front of her for a moment. "Here goes." He took a deep breath and slid down - not very far. He never thought himself the flexible sort. He got down farther than he thought he could, but did not achieve a full split before fall back on his bum. He laughed and sidled back over to her side, leaning back under her in his former position. "How was that?" he asked, sitting up a bit so that their faces were a bit closer to each other.

Three: Promise never to lie to her. Um...that might be hard to do. He held many secrets that he couldn't tell her, but did that mean he had to lie to her about them? He doubted that she would ever inquire as to these secrets, so he nodded once at her request. "I'll do my best," he assured her a bit softly, smiling/grinning and looking dead into her eyes.

"Your turn"

**Sam POV **

"Yes, any wish." she smiled. "I have always wanted a muggle experience." Sammy nodded in agreement. She wondered what it would be like to interact with muggles. She could definitely admit that she hadn't really seen a muggle around. So, yeah, she could relate to what Sirius was saying.

"No, a real split." she snickered. Watching try to do the splits was hilarious, she couldn't help but laugh. "Wow Sirius! That was... I don't really know the word for it!" She continued to laugh till her sides hurt. "You did good." she smiled. Then, he was back layng on the ground beneath her. Her eyes widened as she noticed his face was a bit closer, but she simply shrugged it off and waited for his final answer.

Sammy smiled. "Okay"

"Um, yeah. I will do the same"

**Sirius POV **

She also wanted a real muggle experience. He had only heard talk about what those particular, non-magical beings were capable of - what their world was like - from those muggleborns that his parents wished to destroy. They would probably die of if they ever found him in a muggle town. The thought made him smile, wanting to be tehre even more. "We should go sometime." He relaxed back down, further away from her face for a moment as he leaned back.

She seemed to enjoy his 'split,' becoming wordless for a description. He laughed himself, even at his own pathetic attempts.

"I'm not the most acrobatic. I can do some cool flips though! That comes from practicing with the little bro." He thought about how his brother was doing right now, down in the dungeons with the other Slytherins who were trying to break what Sirius had tried to do.

"Your turn!" he said happily, leaning back yet again, just a bit. "Hmm...what should I ask of you, Miss Samantha Jones?" he said, creating a thoughtfully playful expression. "Well, for the truth, I would like to know...who is the best dancer in the entire school?" He grinned, making a hand gesture to indicate himself.

"For your dare, I dare you..." he looked around the Great Hall for ideas, but was coming up short. What the hell was he going to make her do. He then grinned, thinking about his mediocre split. "I dare you to do a split." He wondered if she could do better. He assumed that she could, considering that girls were considered better at this sort of thing.

"As for a promise...I want you to promise me that you will only allow me to call you Sam. I like being the only one to call you that." He then was back on the floor, arms spread out, almost in satisfaction. There was nothing really to be satisfied with, but he just lay there and smiled up at her from his position.

**Sam POV **

"That would be fun." she nodded. Sam wondered what it would be like going to the muggle world. Would it be hard to conceal her identity? Would she understand their lifestyle? What if she accidently blew her cover? Though these thoughts were worries, she didn't let them hold her back. They rather excited her actually.

Sammy smiled as he confessed his horrible acrobatic skill. "I kind of figured." she snickered.

"Okay, my turn." she bit her lip nervously. Samantha wondered what sort of things Sirius would ask her to tell him or make her do... She shrugged it off mentally and awaited her "duties". "I don't know..." she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side a bit. "I think it might come as a tie"

"Psh! Do you think I cannot handle a measly split?" she smirked as she got up and stepped a ways away. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes and spread her legs as she slid down, doing a perfect split. "Told you so." she smiled, opening her eyes and getting back up, walking over and sitting by his side, leaning over him again.

"Hmmm... Okay. I will hex whoever that calls me that by whom is not you." she giggled. He looked relaxed and peaceful, though she didn't know why. Did he enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his?

**Sirius POV **

"I would like to think so." He wondered what it would be like, but what would it be like with Sam? "You think we could pull it off? The muggle look, I mean. They dress kinda funny over there - or so I hear." He wouldn't exactly know for sure, for his parents made certain that their sons' eyes never saw the word muggle...EVER.

She didn't give him a straight answer, but she seemed to be teasing about it. "Oh I think I know who would break that tie," he told her, straightening up as if he had done something pride-worthy. "Not every man can dance - nor lady, for that matter." He winked, although he thought she was pretty good herself.

His mouth dropped when he saw her do a split. "Damn! Samantha Jones can do a split and Sirius Black sits here looking like an idiot. Well, what can yah do?" He shrugged, smiling up at her. "You're good, Miss Jones, very good." She must have other hidden talents, and he now wanted them revealed.

He laughed. "You better. Sam is my name, now"

**Sam POV **

"I think we could." she smiled. "It might be kind of hard. I heard they like to wear really weird and painful shoes."

"We're both even." Sam demanded of him, smirking. "Admit it. We can't top each other." She moved and plopped on her back next to him, looking up at the ceiling. As usual, it was twinkling with stars. She smiled up at it as the sparkles danced about in different areas, each just as shiny as the rest.

"You're not an idiot." she smiled. "I bet you can play better at Quidditch than me." She saw curiosity welling in his eyes, and Sammy wondered what he was thinking.

"Never!" she gasped dramatically and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'd be a way better Sam than you!" She started laughing hysterically at the thought of Sirius trying to act like her. All primped in a dress... Wearing make-up... It was hilarious!

**Sirius POV **

He pondered what she was saying for a minute. They were even. Well wouldn't she like to think so. That was nothing compared to what he could do, and he had the sudden urge to show off. However, he still had that lazy side to him that told him to stay down on the ground, and so he obeyed. "Hm...so what you're saying is that I am the best dancer in the entire school, besides yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess that's half a compliment." He grinned at her.

She fell to her back beside her and for some reason unknown, he put his arm under her so that her head could rest comfortably on his arm. He other arm was wrapped behind his own head for comfort. He laughed at her comments. "I meant that the name 'Sam' is mine." Was that really what he was trying to say? He doubted it, but then again.

He stared at the darkening sky as the sun slowly began to set. Eventually the teachers would be setting the tables back up - a moment he did not want to happen. For once, he didn't want food at all. The sun in the ceiling slowly cast its way down behind the trees.

**Sam POV **

Turning her head to look at him she smiled. "I guess you could say that. Half compliments are still debatable though." The smile that was planted on her face grew larger.

She felt electricity run up her spine as he wrapped his arm behind her and her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Oh," she smiled, pretending to be embarrassed, even though she wasn't.

She knew it was almost time for the teachers to set up everything, and she sighed sadly. She liked being here in the Great Hall, just her and Sirius.

**Sirius POV **

He smiled as she looked at him, stating what she had to say. He shrugged slightly. "I'll take what I can get! Half compliments are better than none, especially coming from you, Miss Jones." He was only playing with her, but he had complimented her before, hadn't he? So he was only half repaid. He smiled at the stupid thought.

She seemed almost embarrassed and he was tempted to pull his arm away, but he refrained. Instead, he continued to look up at the sun. "You know, I have never seen a proper sunset before," he told her randomly. It was true, for he never really had. It was on his To-Do List, but it remained unmarked, abandoned among the many other things he had always meant to do.

**Sam POV **

"Of course you will." she giggled. "I rarely give out compliments. Only on special occasions." she snickered.

Seeing that he really had thought she was embarrassed when she wasn't, she let her eyes sparkle, letting him know she had only been kidding. "Sunsets can be hard to catch. You have to be awake for the most part, and you must try your hardest not to blink. Otherwise you might miss it." she told him what she knew from her own experiences with sunsets. She had only seen some three times in her life, but she understood the concept. "It's like trying to catch a rainbow. Almost hard to find."

**xxxx--x--x--x--x--x--x--xxxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black or any of the other Marauders.  
Upside: I own Sammy.

Hello readers! As some of you can probably tell, this is all copied from a forum. Ha. We wanted to share this stuff with you, because all of us on said forum thought it was pretty great! I will add more from the forum in other separate fan fics. This one will be a one shot! So considering it being from off of a forum, please excuse any grammar mistakes and all that. Thanks and please Review! We luvvle reviews!

xoxo,

Kenzydoo


End file.
